


My Right to Be Hellish

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Star Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Hux gets a little jealous when he sees you with Kylo.
Relationships: Armitage & You, Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Series: Star Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080050
Kudos: 12





	My Right to Be Hellish

General Hux watched you speak with your comrades around you as you worked. He saw you smile and his own mouth was about to betray him by doing the same. Alas, he didn’t. He had to keep his stone facade.  
You were always joyful. He loved that about you. You refused to let these dark, dangerous times take over you. However, once in a while, in the late hours, you become vulnerable. But only to him. He treasured those moments with you.

Hux felt a presence behind him, he turned to see Kylo Ren standing behind him, "Supreme Leader wishes to speak to you.“ Without a word to him, Hux left.

By the time Hux was dismissed, it was late. He walked back to the main control room to find you there, but you weren’t alone. You stood face to face with a mask less Kylo Ren. Hux’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t like the way he was looking at you. He looked at you and you didn’t show a sign of disgust or discomfort. Are you taking an interest in him? Hux thought to himself. No. You wouldn’t. He knew you loved him and he you. But he couldn’t help but feel a little bit jealous.

He continued to watch you. He saw you giggle. His eyes narrowed when he saw Kylo smile at you. What is he playing at?

Hux coughed loudly. You and Kylo turned to him. You smiled at him, but it faded when you saw that he was upset.

"I think you got me in trouble.” You say to Kylo.

“No, he just needs to get that stick out of his ass and not be so protective of you."

You giggle a little, "Goodnight, Ren.” Kylo nods and smirks at Hux. Hux just glares at him. You walk past him and he follows you.

“What were you doing with Ren?"

"Oh, you just get right into it, don’t you?”

“Do not play with me, Y/N. Answer my question.”

The door to your shared quarters hissed open. You walk in, “He just kept me company as I was finishing up a little bit of work."

"You looked rather comfortable with him.” He sneered.

You faced him and smirked, “My, my. General Hux, are you jealous?”

Hux’s eyes widened. Pink crept onto his cheeks, “No, that’s preposterous. Of course, not.”

“Oh, so you wouldn’t mind if I had lunch with Ren tomorrow?” You saw his jaw clench, that answered your question. You step closer to him and put your arms around his neck, “You don’t have to be jealous. We were just talking. I love you, remember? Only you.” You felt Hux relax a bit and his hands rested on your waist.

“I’m sorry. Just the thought of losing you to him just made me-”

“Jealous."

"Yes.That. But you know, I have the right to be a little bit hellish sometimes. Especially when it comes to him.”

“Of course, but you really shouldn’t worry. But then again, I have to admit: you’re adorable when you’re jealous.”

Hux scowled, “I’m the General of the First Order. I can’t be adorable.”

“Too bad. You are.” You kissed him and he kissed you back.

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I know you do.” You smile up at him and he smiled back.


End file.
